


Sunnydale

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "simpler life."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "simpler life."

Sunnydale shuts its mind against the inexplicable, locks its doors against the night. Life is simpler when it doesn't ask questions, swallows the newspaper's stories of gangs on PCP again, imagine them invading a nice place like this, what's the world coming to?

Simpler when it hurries home at dusk, oh, no reason really, just don't like to be out after dark, no, I didn't hear a thing, did you?

Simpler when it looks away from that little blond teenager staggering home at daybreak, covered with blood _again_. Must be some of those gangfights; honestly, her mother should _do_ something.


End file.
